musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Snir Yamin
Snir Yamin (Hebrew: שניר ימין) is a singer-songwriter originally from Tel Aviv, Israel. Biography Yamin started his music career in 2006. Together with his high-school band, they first performed in front of a club in the city of Netanya. Back in 2006, the club, named "Muza" (Hebrew=מוזה), was one of the biggest clubs in the Central District of Israel. Snir and the band decided to break up after a year of work. In 2009, Snir was invited to take part in a production in Israel. It was an Acoustic Night Showcase at a Rock venue in Tel Aviv – The Barby Club. Snir performed as a headliner together with three bands. In the same year, Snir has signed a collaboration contract with the biggest cellular company in Israel, Cellcom. The collaboration allowed the cellular company to distribute and to use for commercial and promotional content Snir Yamin's first single, Yofi Shel Sheket (Hebrew=יופי של שקט) to their clients as a ringtone and MP3 file. In 2010, Snir Yamin started to perform his own original songs alone. In the same year, Yamin's released two singles, produced by Reuven Hayun. Those singles were played on Israeli Radio Stations and TV programs such as Reshet Gimel, Kol Israel, Galatz and 88 FM. They were also reviewed in Israeli music magazines, online and in prints Later that year, Snir was invited by NMC Entertainment company to take part in a charity benefit concert at the Barok venue in the city of Be'er Sheva, together with other artists such as Hadag Nachash, Efrat Gosh, Dudu Tassa, Israeli Idol winners and Dana Lapidot. It was one of the biggest charity events in Israel in front of 6,000 people. In 2011, Snir Yamin's got his first music album contract from an Israeli producer who lives and works in London. Snir traveled with the production crew to London for two months for the purpose of tracking his first extended play (EP). The recording process took place at SNAP! Studios. The EP was released in February 2014 with Nana Disc Music Label in Israel. The same year, Snir Yamin took place in the biggest yearly event of Israel Independence Day, called Rock Atzmaut (Hebrew= רוק עצמאות). It was a two million dollar investment with the top Rock artists and musician in Israel. In 2013, Snir traveled to New York for the purpose of cutting a master to his first EP. On that trip, Snir got into a recording studio in the East Village of Manhattan, called The Cutting Room. After tracking a few tracks over two-month period, the studio and label manager arranged with Snir a recording deal for three years. In meantime, Snir released a 4-track EP for international audience called Urban Stories, which received lots of attention from the media in a ways of reviews, features, interviews and rating. The EP was released in September 2013, with the assistance of NYC based publicity company named Effective Immediately PR and Nana Disc Music Label in Israel. Discography * Urban Stories EP (The Cutting Room, Effective Immediately and Nana Disc, USA and Israel, 2013) * Yofi Shel Sheket EP (Nana Disc, Israel, 2014) Music Videos External links *The Official Site *The Official Facebook Page *The Official YouTube Page *MTV Artist Page References Category:Musicians Category:Composers Category:1990 births Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Israeli musicians